


Mustachio

by ElZacharie



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Drabble, Facial Shaving, M/M, Mario Kart, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:36:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElZacharie/pseuds/ElZacharie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reggie makes a bet and loses his mustache</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mustachio

**Author's Note:**

> http://epsilontucker.tumblr.com/post/129806443554/katodown-epsilontucker-i-made-this-to-prove
> 
> Inspired by this. For agxnt-texas who came up with the bet

"You can't be serious," Wyoming said, his face pale at the sight of the electric razor in York's hand.

"Hey man, you made a bet and lost," the Freelancer grinned, flipping the razor on.

"It was Mario Kart! I didn't think you'd take it seriously!"

"Don't get between a man and Rainbow Road. Now hold still, Reginald; it's time to see what's under that 'stache!"

* * *

 

"Everybody, meet the new and improved Agent Wyoming!"

The Freelancers glanced up from their poker game and back down again, before doing a double take. Washington spit out his drink onto Maine and South began choking on her own spit. The only one who didn't look absolutely mortified was Florida.

Wyoming's ears burned bright red under their stares. "Take a damn picture, you arseholes. It'll grow back soon."

"You look like a child!" North whispered. "How old are you even?"

"Facial hair does wonders for the complexion," York drawled, slapping a hand on Wyoming's shoulder. "You should've shaved it off a long time ago, buddy!"

"Please, someone get him a fake mustache next time we have shore leave," Carolina groaned.

Once the clamor had settled down and Wyoming was allowed to escape to his room and never leave, Flowers gave his seat to York and followed after him, catching the Brit gently by the wrist and pressing him against the wall.

"You know, as much as I love your mustache, this is a good look for you, Reggie," Florida purred. "Meet me in my room; let's have some fun."

At least one good thing came from this, Wyoming thought to himself.


End file.
